Vita, Amore, Resita
by Tortilla-san
Summary: "Ugh, I can't believe I'm going to be stuck inside a wimpy 7-year-old girl body." I groaned. Long story short: I died, somehow met the said wimpy girl, and was more or less reborn into another universe. "I really shouldn't have read the KHR manga while crossing the road. I don't wanna die again." Warning: OC and language
1. These Lives of Ours

**Vita, Amore, Resita- Life, love, laughter. (VAR)**

**A complete rewrite for my other story under the same name.**

**A strip based on a scene can be found in my profile! Linked! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: These Lives of Ours**

I had many names. 'Bitch', 'Asshole', 'Good-for-nothing', 'Daft-cow' and some more that I forgot. I was called that so often; I would sometimes forget that I even had an actual name of my own. It was Delia, I think. Such a delicate name, right?

Being abandoned at birth in a grotty orphanage and alone for sixteen years, I grew up to be a sad arse teenager. But I don't care if people hated me. As long as I could occasionally sneak out the owner's laptop, I was okay with anything.

I mostly check to see if there was any update on KHR or just browse the owner's history (Which honestly scarred me for life, there were bits 'n bots kids shouldn't see). But at least I got some blackmail money out of it.

When I heard there was a cup-stacking competition in a school and the grand prize was a coupon for a bookstore that I always liked, I immediately knew what I should do.

"P-please don't hit me!" The blonde chick cried out.

"I need your uniform, so sorry." I wasn't.

I beat up a student at the said school and took her uniform, since the participants were only opened for the students there.

"W-woah! Look at that speed!"

A smirk crept out my face. I was always good with my hands, be it stacking cards, dominos or any other stuff.

I laughed mockingly when my opponent was weeping pathetically in front of me in after a humiliating defeat.

* * *

I almost fell down when I felt something hit my back. I turned back and saw the boy earlier whose name I had forgotten I saw earlier. I looked at my back and swore under my breath.

"You have a problem with me, knob head?!" I groaned. I tried brushing off the dirt of my last good clothing. Stolen from an innocent girl, yes. But I wasn't going to give it back, so it's mine. Bloody hell, did this fucking dumbass have any idea how poor I was?!

"Hell yeah I do! You cheated! You fucktard!" He spat onto the ground.

"It was just a stupid cup-stacking competition! How can you cheat in that?!" I yelled, attracting the attention of the many passer-bys. "Besides, your skills clearly suck!" I stuck out my tongue. I huffed and walked away.

"Hey! Come back here!"

I whirled back to him and grabbed a metal pole on the ground. "You talk to me or ruin my shirt one more time and you'll find yourself handless!" To prove I wasn't bluffing (I totally wasn't), I brisk walked nearer to him.

The boy yelped. He wanted to say something, but he seemed to remember my threat. He shut his mouth and quickly ran away.

I smirked. I tossed the metal pole away and watched as others winced at the loud 'clang!' I glared when they stared at me.

"Bugger off!" They quickly adverted their gazes and went back to their usual shits.

'_I think there's something I was supposed to do…' _I took out my (stolen) phone and checked my note.

_Buy KHR manga volume 25._

"Bloody hell!" I quickly ran towards the bookstore. I almost kicked the door opened, but the manager quickly walked out and stopped me.

"Hey! Don't destroy our properties!" The manager barked. "You barmy woman! You still haven't paid off your debt!"

"Yeah, yeah, Clayton." I waved him off and entered the store anyway. He was already used to my attitude anyway.

"Ugh, it's like you're living in a pig-style." Clayton's probably talking about my muddy clothes.

"You know it."

I peered my eyes at the manga section. 'Ugh, _where's the Reborn manga again?'_

"Yes! You freaking expensive thing!" I quickly grabbed the 25th volume of KHR.

I leaned against the book shelves and began reading it. I squealed every time _he_ made an appearance.

"Bloody hell, Yamamoto! You're so damn cute!" I let out a disgustingly girly squeal. "I wanna hug you to death!"

"Hey, no free reading!" Clayton stomped near me, fuming mad.

"Calm your tits, I'm gonna buy it anyway." I shut the book tight.

"Why are you even buying Japanese?" Clayton asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Because the English version is taking _forever _to publish, _duh._" Even though I read them online already, I still like buying them.

"Sheesh, just buy your comic and leave. You're creeping out my other customers." He groaned.

Offended, I gasped. "It's a manga! Know the bloody difference!" I rolled my eyes. "And mind you, I'm one of your most loyal customers! I even come back to this shitty dump even when you had me out last time!"

"You _attacked _a customer!" The old guy jabbed his finger at my forehead.

"He was going to steal a book; I fucking swear!"

Anyways, after getting into another argument with him, I finally paid for the manga and left. I took it out and continued reading (read: looking at the pretty drawings) while walking back home.

Even when crossing the road, my eyes never left the book. It was just too addicting. Especially the look in Yamamoto's sexy eyes.

"Hey, kid! Look out!"

I looked up and saw a truck nearing me, honking loudly.

"**_Fuck_**_."_

I felt my body collided against the vehicle. As soon as I fell onto the ground, intense pain shot into my body.

"Quick, somebody! Call the ambulance!"

The panic screams around me gave me a major headache, as if I wasn't in enough pain. I shut my eyes tight. I could barely breathe, each breath felt like acid making its way into my guts; too much in pain to even care about the collywobbles I felt.

_'Just kill me already! I can't stand this!'_

* * *

.

**In another universe**

.

* * *

My name's Elaine de Falso, 7-year-old brown-haired Italian girl. I had loving parents, even though they were rarely home, something about work. They always bring my brother, who is older by four years, Rico, to work with them. Though Rico tried to be with me as much as possible, it's still lonely sometimes.

"Ela! Stop day dreaming!" The teacher whipped my table with her ruler.

"E-eek! S-sorry!" I squeaked. I was always terrified of her, since she was always targeting me. Maybe it was because I always daydream in class. That and I always got the lowest grades in class (probably in the whole school as well).

The teacher huffed. "What's the answer to the question on the blackboard, Ela?"

I gulped as I looked at the blackboard.

_4+5+2=?_

"U-uh..." I tried using my fingers, but I found out the answer was more than 10. Oh no, I can't deal with that!

"F-fifteen?" I stammered.

"Pfft- what an idiot!" Carla, the mean girl who sat behind me laughed.

The teacher sighed. "Carla, stop making fun of your friend."

I didn't turn around, but I was sure Carla had a look of disgust. I don't know why, but she really hated me.

* * *

Waiting for Rico to pick me up from school as usual, I swung my legs as I hummed a song I heard from the radio, 'I Will Follow You'. I don't know much English, but I think it's very catchy.

Rico was really late today.

I sighed as I looked at the school pool. I remembered how many students were excitedly swimming just now while I was just sitting at the corner all by myself. I wanted friends, but I was too stupid to make any.

I closed my eyes as I thought of their happy laughter ringing in my ears. Even though I had bad results, I had a really good memory. The teachers said I just never listened in class.

"Hey!" I opened my eyes and saw Carla with her friends behind her.

"What?" I had a bad feeling about this. Carla's smirk scared me. Before I knew it, she pulled me up forcefully by pulling my hair. "Ow, ow, ow!" I cried.

The nearer was dragged to the pool, the more I freaked out. "S-stop! P-please!" I begged.

I heard Carla and her friends' crude laughter as I felt my whole body dunk into the water.


	2. Apparently, I'm Not Dead!

**Chapter 2: Apparently, I'm Not Dead!**

"Yo."

I snapped open her eyes at the voice. I saw a pretty teen with black and messy hair crossing her legs sitting in front of me.

Maybe I was staring at her too much, since she asked, "Can you talk?" English… Good thing I knew some.

I quickly nodded. "H-hi." My face warmed a bit.

The teen rolled her eyes at me. "I'm Delia."

"E-Elaine de Falso."

"Woah, woah, long name." Delia gapped. "Anywyay, where in the bloody hell are we? I think I was knocked down by a truck or something." She groaned and flopped onto the ground.

What? "S-so that means you're dead?" It was impossible, right?

Miss Delia shrugged. "That was the last thing I remember." She pointed to me. "How about you?"

What was the last thing that happened? I remembered that Carla threw me into the pool and... and…

"I-I drowned…?"

"Woah, what?" Miss Delia jolted upright in surprise. "The shit that life throws at you, am I right?"

I stayed quiet. I wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"I don't know why we're here-" Delia gestured to the white space around us. "-but I think we're both dead and in heaven or hell-_ish_."

"W-what?" I felt faint. Being told that I might be dead was something shocking. Was this a prank?

* * *

As if it wasn't awkward enough for me, the kid with long name started sniffling. Bloody hell. Crying children weren't supposed new to me, since I was often the cause of it. But Ela seemed like one of those children who were too innocent to do bad stuffs. Such a goody-two-shoes.

I crouched in front of the kid and patted her head. "Uh… There, there." I tried thinking what adults would say to kids in this situation. "Who knows? We might not really be dead. Maybe we're just stuck in some space shit for eternity."

Ela sobbed into her hands. "I-I don't wanna die! I m-miss Rico already!" I might have made her feel worse. Note to self: **Don't** attempt to comfort anyone anymore.

I assume Rico's her friend or brother. It was nice that she would be missed or would miss somebody. I hardly had any bonds with anybody, maybe except for Clayton or the owner, but they're just my pawns to get what I want (KHR manga).

The only thing I really cared about was my manga collection, not my life or whether I was dead or not. But that didn't mean I want to be here, this weird white space of creepiness.

I looked at Ela. Might as well start a conversation. "Hey, kid." Ela looked up with her goddamn teary eyes. "Tell me about Rico. Or anything. I'm bored."

Ela wiped her tears. "W-well…" She smiled softly. "Rico's my older brother. H-he and my parents are always at work, so I'm always alone."

"No friends?"

Ela shook her head. "T-they say I'm too stupid."

People were still real bitches no matter what age. "Like kids care about _this_." I pointed to my head, where my brain was supposed to be. "Anyway, about Rico?"

"He always tries to spend time with me as much as possible, even though he's busy." Ela grinned. "Like last year; when it was my birthday, Rico said he snuck out some money from my dad and went to buy a cupcake. He went back home and gave it to me, even though it was storming outside."

I couldn't help but smile at the brat's story. "Sounds nice." She had a good life. Too bad she's probably dead and stuck in this shit here with me.

"What about y-you?"

"Me? My life stories?" She nodded.

"Let's see… I was left at the orphanage at birth, I blackmail the owner for money to buy manga, and... I'm known for beating up people for no reason. In short: I was a bitch and hated."

"O-oh…" Maybe it was too much for an innocent girl.

I cleared my throat. This morning's events seemed cute enough, minus the bloody details.

"I won a cup-stacking competition this morning, went to the bookstore…" I tried making it seemed simple. She didn't need to know the shits I had. "I crossed the road and died." I think I just contradicted myself. Ah well.

She winced. "You have it tough, Miss Delia." _Miss _Delia? Now that's something I'd never heard.

Hearing Ela's and my life out loud had made me realized something. My life was barmy. "Yeah." Am I an arse for being envious of the brat's previously happy life? Hell yeah. But I can't help it.

"You have a good brother, kid." I admit, I did imagine myself being in her shoes, and I liked it. It would be cool for a change.

"I wouldn't give him up for the whole world." Ela's innocence was blinding. I felt a pang of pity when I was sure that she would never have the chance of seeing Rico again.

I was sure I died, so she's probably dead too.

* * *

What the **fuck**?!

I felt water around me, maybe in my lungs too. I couldn't bear to open my eyes to see, couldn't even open my mouth to scream.

Was I freaking drowning?!

I quickly splashed up to the surface and tried to gather in as much air as I could. I somehow managed to swim to the corner and held the ground to keep floating.

Hacking and coughing out some waters in my lungs, I saw that I was in a pool. Wasn't I at heaven/hell-ish with the brat just now?

Tired from the yet another near-death experience, I stayed in the water with my upper body on the floor and stared at the ground.

Man, I almost died again. At least drowning wouldn't be as painful as getting knocked down by a truck.

Wait, _drowning_? Didn't Ela say she was drowning?

I heard heavy footsteps running towards me, but I felt exhausted to care about that. He or she could kick me down back into the water, for all I care. As long as I could drag the bastard down into the water with me, I would be satisfied with my death.

To my surprise, I was hoisted out of the pool without much struggle and was laid on the floor.

I opened my eyes tiredly and saw a red-head about 12 had his face above mine.

"Stai bene?" (Are you okay?)

Huh? What was he saying?

"W-what..?"

The red-head's eyebrows arched for a second. He seemed to be thinking about something then opened his mouth. "Are you alright? You're drenched."

"Y-yeah. I think I was drowning." I said. Now that I think about it, I think my voice seemed higher than usual.

The red head sat back, probably to give me some space. I assumed he was calling someone when I heard some beeping noises.

"Penso di aver trovato la tua sorella." (I think I've found your sister.)

Why the hell was he talking in some weird language?

He turned to me. "You're Ela, right?"

"No." What kind of stupid question was that? Ela was that cry-baby brat. I was a badass bitch.

Red-head went back to his phone. "Penso che abbia amnesia, ha quasi annegato." (I think she has amnesia, she almost drowned.) He winced at whatever the other guy at the phone was saying.

He turned to me. "Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"Bugger off!" I managed to shout. Just leave already, weird and suspicious stranger!

He seemed surprised at me, but he went back to the phone. "Lei non vuole andare in ospedale." (She doesn't want to go to the hospital.)

"Do you feel well enough to walk?" Supporting the phone to his ear with his shoulder, he helped me sat up straight.

"..." I stood up and noticed something weird. Everything seemed huge. Did I shrink or something? Holy shit, the guy was tall. I barely stood to his torso. Was I in the land of giants?! Probably still the aftermath of almost-drowning.

When I walked pass the pool, I took a glance at my reflection.

"Bloody hell! Is that me?!" I was a brat! A brat that looked exactly like Ela!

"Uh, yeah." He crouched in front of me. "I'll carry you. You don't seem healthy now."

"I am _freaking_ fine!" I stomped past him. But then I saw how foreign the entire place looked. I turned back to him. "Where are we going?"

He sighed. "Your house."

Huh? House? Did he meant the orphanage? "Um, kay...?" Maybe he's one of the children from there and I just never noticed him.

I looked around at everything, the building, signs, even the ground. They were completely different from how I remember them. Maybe I had hit my head too hard just now.

The breeze blew, making me sneezed. I hugged my arms to warm myself. God, it was so cold.

I felt something heavy around my shoulders. I looked at it and saw the jacket the red-head was wearing just now.

"Uh... Thanks." He nodded in response. He was kind. Maybe he wasn't from the orphanage, there's nobody that nice there.

I felt the texture and it was real smooth and warm. Okay, maybe it was stolen from somewhere. If so, I would be real sure that guy was from the orphanage.

I tied the sleeves like a scarf around my neck as I dragged the jacket on the ground. Man, I was really short.

* * *

When we arrvied to a foreign-looking place, the red-head knocked the door. I made sure to stand a few safe distance away just in case some kidnappers suddenly appearred.

The door was smashed opened. "Ela!" Before I could scream or run, a blurred figure swept me off my feet and spun me around.

"Tu stai bene! Tu stai bene!" (You're okay! You're okay!) There's some creepy ass guy attempting to hug me to death!

"Sod off!" I tried hitting him, but my hands were all wrapped up by his.

I suddenly found myself looking into his green eyes.

"Ela? Cosa c'è di sbagliato? È sempre piacciono i miei abbracci!" (Ela? What's wrong? You always like my hugs!)

Thankfully, the red-head cut in. "Rico, she doesn't seem to understand Italian, only English. And for some reason, she has an accent."

"That was Italian?" Bloody hell, was I in Italy? How the fuck did that happen?!

The red-head added, "And she's amnesic."

The guy with green eyes hugging me gasped. He put me down and looked at me in the eye. "Are. You. Okay?" He said slowly.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah." I wasn't actually amnesic, but that seemed to be the easier choice.

He grabbed my hands. "Holy crap, your hands are cold!" And that was saying something, I was still drenched and stuff.

His expressions seemed pained for a bit and let my hands go. "Yeah, it was always like this." He patted my head. "Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

I nodded.

Green-eyes seemed upset, but his mood turned a 180 degree in a moment. "That's fine!" He laughed. "That means I get to be with you until you get all better!"

"Who are you?" This guy was too kind to a stranger like me.

He seemed to freeze for a while, but that may had been my imagination. "Hahaha, how silly of me! I'm Rico, your brother. That's my friend, Pietro, who you've never met until today!"

"R-Rico?" Wasn't Rico the so-called dear brother of Ela? Does that r_eally _mean I was in Ela's body now?

Rico nodded. "And you're my adorable little sister, Ela!" He wrapped his hands around me without warning. "Pietro and I will be your Italian teacher now!" He said in a sing-song tone.

Was I still bounded to learning even after death? And an entirely new language at that?

"I hope we get along well." Pietro said monotonously.

How was my previous life? Full of bugger.

Now?

I had collywobbles about this whole shit.

* * *

**Gokudera might appear within the next two chapters. Hopefully.**

**There's some british termed used.**


	3. Bloody Hell

**Chapter 3: Bloody Hell**

I noticed something upon observing Pietro for almost an hour. Want me to share some of my knowledge?

Pietro would bite his lips when he's happy to suppress a smile or laughter.

When he's upset, he would scratch his head and his eyebrows would start twitching, though the latter wasn't noticeable.

When frustrated, he would stare into the air as if trying to figure out whether jumping out the window from the second floor would be enough to kill him.

Like now.

"Repeat after me." Pietro said.

I nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Buon giorno." (Good morning.)

"Bone-george-no." I said in a flat tone. If I did any different, Pietro would think I was shitting with him. And even though he's not really a bad guy, I didn't want to get on his bad side; he was just so much more physically fit and taller than me.

**Curse** my wimpy body.

Pietro stayed quiet for a while before standing up. "Break for five minutes." He walked out the door whilst scratching his head.

I stared at the door for a moment, trying to make sense what the bloody hell happened ever since the pool incident again. It had been almost a week since. As Rico and Pietro had promised, they took turns in teaching me Italian and taking care of me.

* * *

.

**Yesterday**

.

* * *

It was Rico's turn to teach me Italian. But instead of being at home like usual, he brought me to a fancy-looking building.

"This is one hell of a place." I felt my jaw dropped, but I couldn't care less about it.

Rico frowned. In a nagging manner, he said, "Watch your language, it's unlady-like."

"Now, I'll bring you to my office!" He smiled and grabbed my hand. I had learnt by then that resistance was futile; given my wimpy 7-year-old body again his 11-year-old one. So I merely followed beside him as we walked past the automatic sliding door.

I saw a chick (I mean as in female human, not the adorable little chicken) behind the counter in a smart-ish suit. She was typing furiously on her keyboard and staring at the computer screen intently. The silent whole hall was literally filled with her tapping.

"Ciao, Sheila!" Rico went over to the older woman while holding my hand.

Surprisingly, instead of ignoring Rico like expected, she immediately tore her eyes off the screen and turned to Rico. "Ciao, Signore Rico." She smiled gently.

I was lifted off the ground and before I knew it, I was almost face to face with Sheila. I decided to greet her, Italian style. "Ciao. Ela sono." (Ciao. Ela I am.) So maybe my Italian wasn't perfect, but I praise myself for being able to say something.

Sheila arched an eyebrow and eyed me as if it was wrong for me to get something simple wrong. Bitch didn't know the shit I had gone through.

But before I could growl or attack her, Rico pulled me away and said, "Dillo a mamma e papà sono qui con Ela!" (Tell mama and papa I'm here with Ela!)

I was still sulking over that Sheila bitch, but I shook it off. "Where's Pietro?"

"He's with his family today." Rico answered.

"Oh." I sometimes would think that Pietro was actually part of the family, since they were really close. Wait a minute… "Are you guys a gay couple?"

Rico's first reaction was to laugh, but it was cut off when he froze. His hand became colder than usual. "No! We're just friends!"

"Uh-huh, sure."

* * *

Sitting on a giant comfy chair, I was doodling some ice-creams on a piece of scrap paper Rico gave me since he was too busy to teach me Italian. I looked at Rico managing the papers about something. I couldn't help but eye the laptop, since its screen was out of my view. I was sort of curious about the family business when I thought how nobody had actually told me what it was.

Before I could voice out my question, there was a knock on the door. "Signore Rico, i tuoi genitori richiesta per la vostra presenza nel loro ufficio." (Signore Rico, your parents requested for your presence in their office.)

"Bene!" (Okay!) Rico got up and ruffled my head before leaving. "Don't mess with anything!"

Why was he talking to me as if I'm just a kid? Maybe that's because I looked like one. It annoyed me, but honestly, I didn't mind it that much.

I got bored waiting for him after a second and a bit hungry from the ice-cream doodles. I went down my seat and sat on Rico's. I wanted to use the laptop and go check on my tumblr or some KHR manga updates. But when I looked at the laptop, I saw some suspicious looking profiles.

"Reina Avidita... m-morto..." Morto? I think it meant 'dead'. I had a closer look at his face. He seemed like a gangster, scar lines all over his face and all.

I started scrolling them down while scanning their faces. The details were in Italian, so I could only understand a tiny bit of it. But overall, they seemed liked bad guys who were either dead, MIA (missing-in-action) or alive. Well, they were the only words I could recognize.

Why would the 'family business' have something like this?

Rico walked into the room. "Hey, Ela-" His breath seemed to got stuck in his throat when he saw me with his laptop.

I retreated my hands and smiled innocently. "I swear I didn't touch anything." Seeing as he wasn't buying it, I asked, "So uh... the profiles."

"What about them?" He sounded uncharacteristically cold.

Move the rusted gears in your brain! Think of something that innocent-Ela would say!

Profiles about criminals (Judging from their faces, they should be. And believe me, as a no-good bitch at heart, I know these sorts of people when I see them)?

"So you're like a police?" That seemed logical. That would explain the profiles.

Rico's mood brightened up. "Yup! Cool, right?"

I was relieved he wasn't upset anymore. "Yeah, sure." His mood swings were like a woman on period.

* * *

I was introduced to two serious-looking people with an aura that held authority that demanded respect.

"So, Ela, they're our mama and papa!" Rico pushed me towards the two strangers.

I was previously an orphan. After dying, I suddenly gained a surprisingly nice brother. Now I had parents? This was all too freaking much.

"... Hi." The two so-called parents of mine seemed as if they were trying to rip my souls apart by staring into my eyes.

"How are you?" 'Mama' asked. I could see the concern on her expression.

"Oh, fine, fine. The usual." _Still_ all fucked up from the whole I-was-dead-but-I'm-somehow-alive-again thing, thank you very much.

We stayed quiet again. Even Rico seemed uncomfortable with it.

My 'dad' finally spoke after some intense staring. "I heard you have amnesia."

Oh right, the amnesia thing. "Yup." I shouldn't have replied so shortly, since it was awkward silence all over again.

That would probably be the last I see of my 'parents' for a while.

* * *

.

**Present**

.

* * *

Pietro came back with two glasses of water. He handed me one of them.

"Why are my... parents so awkward-ish?" I asked.

Pietro arched an eyebrow. "They're just serious and busy." How was that any different?

"Anyway, tell me something about my past."

"Why don't you ask Rico?" He asked.

"He's always managing his papers and teaching me Italian, he hardly had time for casual talk." I said.

"Well..." He thought for a while for what to say. "Rico told me that he didn't really like you at first. Since your parents are always busy, they would push you to him. And you know how kids are with responsibilities."

Wasn't Pietro a kid as well, even now?

"Your first word wasn't 'mama' or 'papa'. Instead, it was 'Rico', which made your brother touched and stuff." It's funny how one word could change his attitude towards me. Just imagine how different it would be if I uttered out something different.

* * *

.

**Four months later**

.

* * *

Too bad that Rico didn't bring me to the company anymore. I couldn't sneak for the laptop in Rico's office. I **needed **to check the KHR manga updates, and it was killing me! I tried sneaking out of the house, but the boys always caught me red-handed.

Anyway, I was going to Ela's school, after Rico and Pietro deemed my Italian to be good enough. That's funny, considering how I couldn't even pronounce 'good morning' properly until after a week.

Having Ela's apparently good memory did helped a bunch of shitloads of troubles in adapting and learning the ways of Italians.

"Now-" Rico patted my shoulders before gently urging me into the school premise. "-you be good, okay?"

"... Don't stay near the water." Pietro said. He was with me so often, I seriously felt like he was a second brother.

"Yeah, sure."

I waved them off and went into the room. But unlike most of my empty promises I'd made in both my past and present lives, I intended to at least _try _to keep the ones I made just now.

Rico was an important person to the brat. I felt the need to at least behave somewhat for both her and the poor guy.

I was somewhat expecting some kids to approach and ask where was I for the past few months, but the students and teachers just went on with their business as if I wasn't there.

A tinge of pity crawled into me. In my previous life, people would at least give a reaction at my sudden presence (Though it was mostly scorns and angry grunts). Either way, I didn't think anyone would remember Ela, seeing how quiet she was.

I heard footsteps behind me, but I ignored it. As far as I know, kids or teachers were trouble. So I tried summoning my inner-patience that was probably burried deep down in some bloody ditch inside my blood-pumping organ.

Somebody grabbed my shoulder and I was whiped backwards around, facing another girl around my height (Not that tall, I was in a seven-year old's body after all)

"Hey, cry-baby!" I could hear the mockery dripping from her high-pitched girly arse voice.

I already hate her.

But I thought of what Ela might do. I hardly know her that well, but it's just an assumption.

Smile, greet the arsehole, and walk away.

I forced the ends of my lips upwards. "... Hi." Then smacked her hands away from my shoulders. I was about to walk away until she cried out, "I hope you had fun the other day in the water!"

My feet froze. I had always thought that Ela just slipped into the pool out of stupidity or something, but knowing somebody had _intentionally _tried to kill her was just...

"You... _You _pushed a pitiful brat into the pool?"

"Yeah, but the pitiful brat's you! Why? You're angry?" My back was faced to her, but I was sure she was smirking. She was fucking proud of her deed.

Why that little **bitch**.

* * *

"You promised me you wouldn't get into trouble, Ela!" Rico scolded. "You were in there for barely 5 minutes and you already got into a fight!"

"That little bitch asked for it." I had little bruises, but I managed to land some pain onto her, thanks to my experiences. Though I hardly feel satisfied by just scratching all over her face or almost pulling out her tooth.

Before Rico could gasp or anything at my 'unlady-like' words, Pietro cut in. "Though you have to admit, she does know a few moves."

"Thanks...?"

"But it was messy and uncoordinated."

I stayed quiet and glared at Pietro. At least I know how to fight bitches. If I fight him here now, I'd definitely lose. He had a well-built body and Rico was there to stop me.

I couldn't help but feel Pietro's trying to say something.

"Rico, I know a way to get her to learn self-defense and discipline at the same time." Uh-oh. I was right, I'm fucking sure of it.

"Oh yeah? What?" Rico asked.

I saw Pietro's hardly noticeable smirk. "Have her take up a martial art."

"Oh, fuck no!"

* * *

I was at least given the choice of choosing the martial arts I wanted. So I chose taekwondo.

Why?

It has the word 'WTF' written at the back of the uniform, what's _not_ to like?

Apparently, I was going to be coached by someone around my age. Though being instructor-level at this age was rather impressive.

"Hey! Move your lazy asses! I'm not wasting more time than necessary with you brats!" I heard a growl following some kid's hollering. He was probably the coach.

Other children scrambled to their feet in fear while I lazily got up. I looked for the kid with a black belt and to my bloody surprise-

"What the hell are you staring at?!"

Before me was a brat who **really **resembled Gokudera Hayato, a cast from KHR.

"Bloody hell."

* * *

**Reply:**

**AkaMizu-chan:**

**Ikr? The reincarnation thing has been like hot cakes lately! I couldn't help but feel the need to write something! The meeting with Carla (The kid who pushed Ela into the pool) wasn't as bloody as I initially expected, but I had to consider how they _were_ still little brats and how they would be easilyy pulled away from each other. Ela would be pulled into the mafia eventually. Huhuhu... -insert smirk here- Ah, dearie, I love you so much for being the story's first reviewer! -hugs and kisses inserted-**


	4. Hayato Is a Friend?

**Chapter 4: Hayato Is A Friend?**

I took a bite of the chocolate I found just this morning while watching the Gokudera-look-alike barking out instructions at other brats.

It tasted weird, but I wasn't one to complain.

The Gokudera look-alike glared at the kid with a yellow belt who looked as if he was about to piss his own pants.

"Your position is hardly perfect!"

"B-but-"

"A hundred push-ups!" The Gokudera-look alike shouted. The other kid flinched and weepily got onto the ground.

I admit it's a bit funny to watch the torture, as long as I wasn't the one getting bitten.

I might have jinx myself, since his eyes immediately met mine. His glare intensified a shitload, and it was on par with some of the ones I saw in my previous life.

"You!" He pointed at me. Tons of eyes followed his gaze and fell onto me.

"What?" The whole situation may have been intimidating enough to make any kids around here shit bricks, but _I_ was different. I was mentally a teenager (Though I was starting to doubt that reviewing what I had done the past few days), supposedly more mature than any of them here.

"Don't just sit your lazy ass there! And your belt is tied all wrongly!"

"Excuse you, I'm still a newbie." I scoffed. I loosened the belt and tied it back, unintentionally making it messier than before. "I don't need to tie it correctly to learn this shit."

"You can barely tie it correctly and you want to learn this shit?!" He scolded.

"I didn't even wanna learn this **shit**!" I wasn't going to let a brat scold me! I was too fucking prideful for that!

When Gokudera-look-alike raised his fists, I immediately balled my fists out of reflex.

But an adult restricted the brat before he could do anything.

"Let me go!" The grumpy brat trashed around, giving the adult restraining him an even harder time.

The adult had a just-kill-me look. "I thought I said no more fighting!"

"The bitch's fucking stupid!"

I didn't exactly know what happen next, but all I know everything was a blur when I jumped onto the **black-belt** brat with my fists readied.

* * *

So yeah, I learned how to actually tie the belt properly. But that was after countless threats (from both the adult and the brat) and beatings (courtesy of the said brat only).

I'm **so** suing this him for abuse. Rico's like a police, so I could arrest him.

I would tell on Gokudera-look-alike to Rico like the bitch I am.

For some reason, the Gokudera-look-alike and I were forced to run for like, 10 laps. His was 30 laps though, since it apparently wasn't his first offence here. Hahaha.

But that didn't make it easier for me to run since I suddenly had this _bloody _pain shot into my stomach.

_THUD!_

I collapsed from the pain and fatigue onto the cool, _cool _ground.

"Ah…" I groaned. "… Sweet dirty… freaking ground…" I rolled over my back and watched the roof. I closed my eyes and tried to snooze it off.

I grimaced when I remembered he had ran past me for the third time (How the bloody hell was he running that fast?!).

Not so long later, I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't bother to open up my eyes, since I knew who it would be already.

"You do know you're not even finished with one lap."

"No fucking shit… Sherlock."

He might have shifted awkwardly, but I snapped at him, "Just go already!"

"I don't need you to tell me!"

I took a peek when he ran past me. I had seen he hesitated slightly when he glanced at me.

Odd enough, the Gokudera-look-alike didn't run past me for a while.

Eventually, the adult from before went to my side and brought me to a room.

"Hayato told me you collapsed." He explained.

I arched an eyebrow. The name was somewhat familiar…

"Who?"

"He's the kid who ran with you."

Hayato…

_Hayato_..?

Bloody hell, wasn't Gokudera's given name 'Hayato'?

* * *

First day of taekwondo consisted of:

1- Fighting with Hayato.

2- Running _not _a lap before collapsing.

3- Laughing at other brats who were worse than me while using the incident earlier as an excuse to avoid practice.

It had sucked majorly, but I was _so_ freaking glad this was done for now.

I watched as the other kids went to their parents or whatever while telling how awesome and shit they were in practice when in reality, they all got their arses whooped by Hayato.

Some others who had yet to go back talked with their friends but me. Though I wasn't the only one playing lone wolf.

"Yo."

Hayato jumped slightly at my voice and whipped his head to my direction with a menacing glare.

I shrugged it off and plopped down next to him. I noticed his expression froze before scurrying off slightly away from me.

Throughout the practice after collapsing, Hayato had been ignoring me. Maybe that was because he felt bad?

"Is your name Hayato?"

He answered me with a huff before looking elsewhere.

"I'm talking to you." I poked his arm.

"Hey." _Poke_.

"Hey." _Poke_.

"Answer me, jack arse." _Poke_.

Hayato snapped at me. "What the hell do you want?!"

"… What's your name? Is it Hayato?"

He looked at me dumbfounded. "Yes. Now fuck off and don't bother me."

"Is somebody grumpy because he's hungry?" I said in a fake cooing voice.

Hayato's cheeks were dusted with light pink. "Shut up." He grumbled.

I took out a half-eaten chocolate bar from my pocket. "I found this under some dark corner in my house. But I ate some earlier and I'm still here all well, so I think it's safe."

"I don't need it." Yet, he took a glance at it before turning away.

He still seemed guilty for causing me to run miles just now, so I thought I could use that.

"Oh, gosh, I think I'm bleeding internally from my fall earlier."

Hayato immediately turned to me and I took it as a chance to shove the whole thing into his mouth.

He coughed harshly and spat the chocolate into his hands. "What the fuck-"

"Just eat the god damn thing already! It has your saliva, so don't think I'll want it back!"

We stayed still for a while, glaring at each other before he finally took a small bite of the chocolate.

That was the start of our friendship.

"This shit is covered in dust!" He complained.

I think.

"Ah, so that's why I had stomach pain."

Hayato muttered, "I'm sure I can handle a few germs if I can survive with poison."

**Poison**? Seriously? He's getting more and more like Gokudera from KHR.

"What?"

The little shit replied rudely, "None of your business!"

* * *

Did I mention I often got injured in taekwondo?

Since Hayato was always going back by himself after practice (Rico or Pietro would always be late, busy with something), he would sometimes stay later and help me with my injuries while lecturing me on how stupid I was.

Just today, my teeth got knock out when that stupid kid was practicing his high kick and well, you know what happened next.

Luckily for me, only two of my front teeth fell out instead of the whole set.

"It wasn't my damn fault the brat kicked me in the face!"

"That means your reflexes are just t_hat _terrible!"

I wonder if _this_ was how friendships were like.

Anyway, after bitching out, I got out my sweets and we had a silent truce. Thus, began me telling him how my life was at school (Since my life events were only in school and taekwondo, apparently).

"… And fen the littah bith Carla shuck out her bloofy foot to trif me, but I dit the right fing." (… And then the little bitch Carla stuck out her bloody foot to trip me, but I did the right thing.)

Hayato arched an eyebrow. "If it's you, I doubt the things you do are 'right'."

I was supposed to gasp or weep in offence, but I shrugged. "I huf _ashidenfarry_ stef on heh foot and she hat to go beth earleh." (I just _accidentally _stepped on her foot and she had to go back early.)

Hayato snorted and I smiled smugly. He was the only who I could tell the bitch fights I had with Carla (Which sadly, was the only events I could tell). Rico and Pietro would have a fit if I told them.

A girl with pink hair with gothic Lolita-styled dress approached us. "Hayato."

Hayato flinched and he shakily turned to the girl. "S-sis."

"I was waiting for you to come back, but you were a lot later than usual."

"I just… lost track of time." Hayato was hesitant.

The girl's eyes landed on me. Her eyes switched from Hayato and I before smiling brightly. "I'm so glad Hayato has a friend!"

Before either of us could say anything, she wrapped her arms around me without warning. "Take care of my brother, okay?"

"Suh…" (Sure…) I muffled through her sleeves. She smelled of… Weird stuff that I just can't describe.

The girl let go of me and gasped. "What happened to your teeth?!" Her eyes snapped towards Hayato.

"I didn't do anything!" He shouted in defense. His voice shook and I heard (dare I say?) slight fear.

"Nuh, it wah some ofer bastah." (Nah, it was some other bastard.)

She had to think for a second to decipher my teeth-less language. "Oh, you poor girl." She patted my head.

"Don't worreh, I kit hif arf." (Don't worry, I kicked his arse.)

She smiled. "That's good." Nodding, she added, "Never hide behind your fears."

"Hey! Ela!"

Footsteps rushed behind me and I was suddenly lurched into the sky. "Oh broodeh herr!" (Oh bloody hell!) I screeched in shock.

Rico laughed and brought me back to the ground beside him. "You're making friends-" He froze when he saw Hayato and his sisters for some reason.

"Thif is my brofer, Rico." (This is my brother, Rico.) I said.

Hayato's sister nodded. "Hello, I'm Bianchi." She urged Hayato to talk, but all he did was to grumble, "I hate people older than me."

"Where are my manners?" Rico said. He held out a hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Bianchi smiled and shook it.

* * *

"What happened to your teeth?!" Rico grasped onto my shoulders. I held the urge to roll my eyes; took him long enough to notice my missing teeth. We were almost home, about 10 minutes.

"Some affident haffend, buck I'm suh theh'll groh bash." (Some accident happened, but I'm sure they'll grow back.)

"You can tell me who it wa-"

"No fenks. It's no bif dear." (No thanks. It's no big deal.) I was tempted to see what Rico would do with his somewhat authority as a police, but I knew that he didn't have that much power yet and it would be bloody troublesome.

We stayed quiet for a while as I was thinking about Hayato's older sister, Bianchi.

It was odd, because Hayato was getting more and **more **like _Gokudera_ (That's sorta confusing). That would explain his slight fear for his sister, since Bianchi was always feeding Gokudera poison shits.

When we reached home, Rico asked me to sit down on the couch (Which was code for: You did something wrong, so we shall talk about it).

But what he said caught me off-guard.

"Is the silver-haired kid your friend?" Rico asked with unusual seriousness that got me nervous.

"Hayato? Werr, somewhaf. He'f akfuarry thah coaf." (Hayato? Well, somewhat. He's actually the coach.)

Rico immediately crouched down in front of me. His green eyes seemed to be glaring into my blue ones.

"You should- no, you **must **avoid him!" Panic arose into his voice.

"Why?"

"He's dangerous!"

As a rebel, there's nothing more I hate than being told to do something that I don't want to.

"Why shouf I?! He meh be an arfe, but he's mah frienf!" (Why should I?! He may be an arse, but he's my friend!)

I stomped up the stairs in anger. I went into my room made sure to slam the door loudly before locking it.

To anyone else beside me, Hayato might look like a Yankee or a bad influence, but I knew he was just a baby that had an unchanged dirty diaper since forever and was just a grumpy little arse.

Wait, did I just call him my _friend_?

* * *

**(Note: Delia regards Hayato and Gokudera as two completely different person with just some weird coincidences, btw)**

**REPLY:**

**NyanNyan-suru:**

Ah, I'm glad my shameless advertising on dA has worked! XP As of Ela's soul, I'm still trying to figure out where it should go, she might even play a part in future chapters, who knows.


End file.
